Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins (1994 film)/Soundtrack
Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins is a 1994 Original Motion Picture Soundtrack Which is Composed and Scored by Randy Newman and Randy Edelman and Song by The Sherman Brothers. Score list (Music) # Opening/Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins Theme Song/The Home To Be Wild # Farthing Wood/Feeling Answers/Birth of Badger/Are You Still Okay?/The Otters/Are You Still Young?/Weird Feelings/My Answers is No?/Let’s Go!/Pooltime with Otters/Young Badger # Welcome to Woods/The Major Assembly/Appear In Wild/Sage Hedgehog/Someone Closed Their Eyes Papa!/Today In Blast # The Pool/Waiting/The Cub And Youngs/How Young is Badger?/Kindly Kindly Badger/Fox The Fox Cub/Go Foxes!/Hunting Begins/Stay Focus, My Little Fox Cub/Last Days In Winter/Springtime! # Getting into a Foxes’ Life/Gotta Be In Closer/With Kindness Kindly Badger‘s Surprise/Major Otters/Stoats!/Let It Go/Stout Fox! Stout Vixen!/Lightning and Quick Weasel!/Pop Goes the Weasel!/That Weasel is Born!/Long Old Whiskers!/Go To Dim!/Home To Be Wild Again # Hang On!/The Lean Fox And Lean Vixen’s Death/Long Last Young Badger In The Night/Present Day!/The Feline of a Family/The Birth of Oliver/It is Where All Grown Up # Badger’s Rescue # Saving Oliver from Distance # Welcoming Home # Homeward Bound # Something’s in Dark/A Death of The Cat Parents/Run Away! # The Funeral/Spy Otters/The Journey Begins # Incredible Journey/Slow Otter‘s Death/Training/New Ways To Do # The Sleek Otter/River # Hare‘s Protection # Flip it Over, Y’all! # Adventures to Journey Light # Extradited/Chase # Finally in Forest # A Badger, Mole and Oliver’s Life # Not Too Sweet To Me # Journey Adventures Begins # Oliver’s White Deer Park Dreams of Beginning/Sage’s Dream/In The Motion Go Around The World # Sleek Otter’s Final Moments # Welcome Home # End Credits Song Track List # Farthing Wood - The Sherman Brothers # Without Being Young - Young Animals # I’m Sorry - Badger # This is a Best Day Ever! - Hare and Oliver # Gathering In Words - The Sherman Brothers # Kind of Inside You - Badger # Farthing Wood (Reprise) - The Animals of Farthing Wood Chorus # Kind of Inside You (End Credits) - The Sherman Brothers Other Songs # I See Me in a Pool - Pooh (Cameo) # Water!? - Tigger (Cameo) Song Cameos # Once Upon a Time In New York City - Huey Lewis # Pooh Bear - Steve and Greg # That‘s All - Phill Collins Complete Score # Opening/Farthing Wood: The Adventure Begins Theme Song # The Home To Be Wild # Farthing Wood # Feeling Answers/Birth of Badger/Are You Still Okay? # The Otters/Are You Still Young?/Weird Feelings/My Answers is No? # Let’s Go!/Pooltime with Otters # Young Badger # Welcome to Woods/The Major Assembly # Appear In Wild/Sage Hedgehog # Someone Closed Their Eyes Papa! # Today In Blast # The Pool/Waiting # The Cub And Youngs/How Young is Badger? # Kindly Kindly Badger/Fox The Fox Cub # Go Foxes!/Hunting Begins/ # Stay Focus, My Little Fox Cub # Last Days In Winter/Springtime! # Getting into a Foxes’ Life # Gotta Be In Closer/With Kindness Kindly Badger‘s Surprise # Major Otters/Stoats! # Let It Go # Stout Fox! Stout Vixen!/Lightning and Quick Weasel! # Pop Goes the Weasel! # That Weasel is Born!/Long Old Whiskers! # Go To Dim! # Home To Be Wild Again # Hang On! # The Lean Fox And Lean Vixen’s Death/Long Last Young Badger In The Night # Present Day!/Farthing Wood Go Down # Morning # Badger’s Grown Up Days With Fox # Mole!/Display # Do Not Panic! # Happy Days With Vixen # All Started with The Farm’s Garden # Garden is Ruined!/Run Away You Too! # Go On In # Long Whisker‘s Death # Stay All The Otters Do!? # Story To The Park # Journey Started With The New Homes # The Cat of a Family/The Birth of Oliver # It is Where All Grown Up # Badger’s Rescue # Saving Oliver # Welcoming Home # Homeward Bound # Something’s in Dark # A Death of The Cat Parents/Run Away! # The Funeral/Spy Otters # The Journey Begins # Incredible Journey/Slow Otter‘s Death # Training # New Ways To Do # The Sleek Otter # River No. 2 # Hare‘s Protection # Flip it Over, Y’all! # Adventures to Journey Light # Extradited # Chase # Finally in Forest # A Badger, Mole and Oliver’s New Life # Not Too Sweet To Me # Journey Adventures Begins # Changes # White Deer Park Beginning # Absolutely, Mr. Badger # Oliver’s Fine With Depressed Way/Badger Comforts Mossy # Sage’s Dream # In The Motion Go Around The World # Oliver’s Round/They Are All Around The World Again # Stay What Ever You Are # Car Ride with A Person? # What is That?/A Last Days # Sleek Otter’s Final Moments # Few Days of Spring # First Day of Summer # Get Up The Night # Reunion Home # The Protect Cute Oliver Again # We Found Badger! # Welcome Home # End Credits Trailer # First Date - APM Music (PAL Pitched) (UK Theatrical Trailer) # The Timmersons' New Gorilla/Toys Come Alive/Adventure of a Lifetime - (US Theatrical Trailer) # Adventure of a Lifetime/Winny's Wings - (US/UK VHS 1995 Trailer) # Winny's Wings/Adventure of a Lifetime - (1998 UK/US VHS and DVD Trailer) # Flights of Fancy/A Most Happy Fellah/Life in Suburbia (2006 US/UK DVD Trailer) Soundtrack Release Date Original: May 23 1994 Completed: June 20 2009 Music Aspect Ratio Stereo Category:Soundtracks Category:Soundtrack Category:1994